


Existential

by MontyKarl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Depression, Emotional Baggage, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyKarl/pseuds/MontyKarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He calls him. It's rings twice, almost three times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Existential

He calls him. The phone rings twice, almost three times, and he almost hangs up.

The other end picks up, "Hello?"

Pete stays quiet for a second, not sure if he should say 'hello' or 'hi' or 'what's up', so Patrick decides for them, "What's up?"

Pete shrugs and then remembers how phones work, "Not much lately...you?"

"The same, " and then, "Pete, are you okay?"

And without hesitation Pete replies, "Yeah."

There they reach that moment. The one where Pete waits, baited breath and all, wondering if Patrick remembers enough to hear it; the subtle strain behind the monotone affirmation. Pete wonders what Patrick will respond with, 'no you're not', 'Pete be honest', 'i'm coming over right now, don't worry'...The last one was more just something Pete had to make up for himself, to be hopeful, rather than an actual expectation.

He only says, "Good, okay...." and asks why Pete called.

Pete attempts to not sound defensive when he tells Patrick that he had no reason. He wonders why Patrick needs one to just talk anymore. He tells Patrick that if he was busy he can call Pete back later and Patrick says he will.

And he doesn't.

A week goes by before he gets the belated 'sorry got caught up in things' text from Patrick. It's been a week and yeah, Pete's still just as okay as ever.

He doesn't bother to call him back.


End file.
